Many Ways to Annoy Certain Star Wars Characters
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: Starts off with the Sith and Greivous, will go deeper and deeper! All of the characters in this story have been annoyed and gone insane by me and my fellow fangirls...ON HOLD.
1. Fangirls, Glomping,and Doughnuts?

Me: And so, this is our ways o annoy Greivous. *note: Grumpy is a nickname for Greivous…so is Greivy. Oh, and there will be startling discoveries along the way.*

~Ellie-Wazn't-Here was speaking of tests at school to Greivous.~

Grievous: *laughs...then coughs* HAHA! ...that's bad enough. what others do you have?

Ellie-Wazn't-Here: Math, English, blah blah blah…

Greivous: *cough...laugh...cough* haha!

Me: At least I don't have weird nicknames like Grumpy...or Greivy...that rhymes with that sauce gravy XD

Greivous: Sigh. It could be worse.

Me: Your right, it could. like me glomping u..

Greivous: Huh? Me: *smiles evilly* oh, u saw the real side of me, now its time to see the fangirl side.

Greivous: the f-fangirl s-s-side? *stammering*

Me: Deep breath...In...Out...*FANGIRL SQUEAL!!!* ....*Glomps Grumpy!*

Greivous: GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!

Me: Ellie-Wazn't-Here, I need help. Hmm…we are quite insane sometimes…

Ellie-Wazn't-Here: GLOMP SPREE!!!! *glomps Grumpy*

Pandagirl: xxstarwarsgirlxx, everyone is weird and partially insane at times. I am, that's for sure. LOL I'm in love with a dinosaur for God's sake. That's insane enough. xD So, we talked this out? Are we okay now? LOL

Me: Yes, we talked about the reality of insanity/sanity...a task first discovered... by ME, and only ME...haha jk....by both of us. XD

Greivous: What happened your seriousness and charge? ur turning into a crazy fangirl, like Ellie-Wazn't-Here!

Me: I'm going through a transformation of mind. now, I'm just stubborn, drama queen, pretty, blondie, star wars lovin, vampire/werewolf lovin, sensitive, and so on. where would the world be without me?

Greivous: You humans die easily.

Me: That was…random, but If they did, I'd be dead now. *glares coldly*

Greivous: Suuuure.

Me: I can whack you until you cry with my crutches, Grumpy. i'm not unarmed. *Note: I broke a leg a few weeks ago*

Pandagirl: LOL Don't hit him, xxstarwarsgirlxx. He may deserve it, but violence isnt always the answer.

Grievous: It is to me.

Ellie-Wazn't-Here: She wasn't talking to you, G-man.

Grievous: G-man? Oh, God. You really are a fangirl.

Ellie-Wazn't-Here: Wow. Took you a while to finally figure that out. ^^

Me: I can't hit him? Awww, man. You ruin my fun!

Greivous: HAHA! M

e: Shut up.

Greivous: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs* HAHAHAHAHA *coughing fit*

Me: the only Droid who Coughs....

Greivous: Shut it.

Me: You know what's sad? You hate Jedi, you want to kill them, but then they kill you. Especially Obi-Wan Kenobi...

Greivous: I CAN KILL YOU!!

Me: OOO, im sooo scared. I should run (limp) away from scary Grumpy. *rolls eyes*

Pandagirl: LOL Sorry for denying earlier. Go ahead and hit him if you want. I'll sure enjoy it...sorta.

Grievous: *mumbling to me* You little bitch!

Pandagirl: ^^

Ellie-Wazn't-Here: This is gonna be good. I'm gonna help.

Me: Yipee! *wacks Grumpy with crutches*

Greivous: Ow! Ow! Don't hit so (OW!) hard!

Me: R u kidding? this is fun! *jumps on back...then winces with pain from broken leg* OW!! God dammit.

Greivous: *shoves me off* HA! u have a weakness!

Me: Nope...*grins at Ellie-Wazn't-Here*

Ellie-Wazn't-Here: *jumps on Greivous* Whoopee!

Me: now im good! *jumps on back again and punches*

Greivous: OW! thats not crutches!!

Me: who knew? My fists are harder than crutches! SPLEEEE!

Greivous: You're insane! Me: I know u r but what am i?

Greivous: Pandagirl! get ur insane friend off of me!

Me: You have to say please....

Greivous: NEVER!

Ellie-Wazn't-Here: GRUMPY! be polite.

Greivous: *mumbles* Please.

Me: I can't hear you...

Greivous: Please.

Me: you said it wrong. its "Please, O Great One." and then you give me a smoothie.

Greivous: ...What kind?

Me: Strawberry. and don't forget the doughnuts that come with it.

Greivous: *Sigh* Please, O Great One.

Me: *gets off* FETCH MY SMOOTHIE!!

Ellie-Wazn't-Here: Make that two!

Pandagirl: Three!

Greivous: * runs off*

---20 minutes later--

Greivous: Here's your smoothie and doughnuts.

Me: mmm...smoothie *sucks happily on straw*

Greivous: Can i have a dougnut?

Me: You don't have a mouth...visible.

Greivous: Is that required?

Me:Duh. Anyone else want doughnuts? Girls are always allowed. And hotties, like Ani and Obi. (no offense, Ellie-Wazn't-Here)

Ellie-Wazn't-Here: None taken. Wanna doughnut, Pandagirl?

Pandagirl: Yes, thank you.

Me: Excuse me? I believe it ME who made Grumpy get the doughnuts? Where's MY thank you, lol?

Anakin: What is that? *pointing to doughnut*

Ellie-Wazn't-Here: It happens to be a yummy circle covered with frosting!

Anakin: What's it called?

Me: A doughnut. Anakin: Let me try it.

Me: But...there's only two left...and Obi-Wan needs one. *pouts*

Anakin: Please?

Me: Fine. *grudging gives doughtnut* \

Anakin: YUM.

Me: Yup.

Obi-Wan: ANAKIN!

Anakin: What?

Obi-Wan: Are....Are you eating a doughnut?

Anakin: Yes master

Obi-Wan: Give. Me. It. NOW!!

Pandagirl: Obi? You're scaring me.

Obi-Wan: Where is the doughnuts?!

Me: Chill, dude. *holds up last doughnut*

Obi-Wan: *dives for doughnut and takes a bite...then another...*

Me: Um...I think Master Kenobi has a doughnut problem.

Obi-Wan: i don't have a problem!!

Me: *whispers to Anakin and Ellie-Wazn't-Here* he has a problem.

Anakin and Ellie-Wazn't-Here: *snickers*

Obi-Wan: IS THERE MORE? A

nakin: Um...No, Mas--

Me: *interrupts* Yes, Master, Darth Sidious has hundreds.

Obi-Wan: *runs*

Anakin: What did that accomplish?

Me: *grins evilly* Oh, you'll see.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**I'm sorry to announce that the first chapter, Fangirls, Glomping, and...Doughtnuts has been postponed. New chapter will be updated shortly, not related to the first chapter. **

**Sorry! :)**


End file.
